Calender Girl
by 4Laika4
Summary: Peyton and Lucas left alone all summer. What will happen? I've been craving Leyton so I wrote this.


**Authors Notes:** Okay this is set during the summer between Season 2 and Season 3. I am seriously craving Leyton at the moment so I decided to write this story. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

Calender Girl - Chapter 1

"SHIT!" Lucas looked at his watch after he heard the swish as the ball fell through the hoop. He had been at the Rivercourt for 2 hours. He was supposed to meet Peyton in 20 mins. He sprinted home and hopped into the shower. Half an hour after he left the Rivercourt he was at Peyton's.

"Sorry I'm late" He said out of breath as he hugged her.

"Ah it's cool, I'm used to it by now, you are always late" She smirked

"I am not ALWAYS late" He retorted "Only sometimes..." he added quietly

"Yeah yeah whatever you say...I'm the one always left waiting for you" She replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come here" Lucas pulled her into another hug "I love you, you know that"

"Love ya too Luke!" She said tickling him.

They had spent all summer together and Lucas enjoyed it more than he expected as did Peyton. He had lost a lot this summer but it all seemed worth it for what he had with Peyton. Brooke was almost a distant memory in his mind now. He still cared for her but he had to admit that his love for her had faded over the summer. Especially when he had only spoken to her 3 times since she left and school was almost starting back. All that didn't seem to matter when he was around Peyton. He is completely at ease around her.

Peyton had been hit with a bombshell at the end of the school year. That bombshell's name was Ellie. Her birth mother. She was adopted. Her whole world was about to come crashing down around her, but somehow with Lucas' help she managed to keep it from happening. Lucas was her rock. She found a friend where she least expected it. Her and Luke had been so distant for so long she thought they would never find each other again. She was so glad they had.

They lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for hours listening to music in a comfortable silence. This was a regular thing they did. Lucas loved it. He had never had someone he felt so comfortable doing nothing with. Haley's great but her mouth never stops. He eventually broke the silence.

"So you interested in going to a gig on Saturday night?"

"I might be..." She looked over at him, "depends who's playing..."

"Well you'll be glad to hear that Stars are playing downtown! And I managed to get tickets to the sold out show!"

"Oh my god! Lucas! You are the best!"

"I know" He said as she hugged him

"Hang on a sec...Saturday as in tomorrow?" Lucas' face dropped as she said this

"Yeah..."

"Great! Can't wait" She grinned cheekily

"Dammit Peyton, you always manage to fool me" He responded hitting her playfully on the arm

"Hey watch it mister!"

"Yeah yeah, anyway, I gotta go...have chores to do...sigh!...Will I pick you up around 7.30 tomorrow night? The doors are at 8."

"Sounds great! Thanks a million Luke!"

"I only do it cuz I love ya!" He gave her a quick hug and exited.

Peyton fell back onto her bed. She lay there thinking about Lucas...and Brooke. She knew she was falling for Lucas again, she couldn't help it. She had always liked him. She couldn't do this to Brooke again. Not after the last debacle. The problem was she didn't know if she could stop herself. She knew Luke felt the same. There had been a couple of times during the summer where they were close to kissing but it just didn't happen because one of them stopped it.

Lucas walked home deep in thought, as usual his thoughts were about Peyton. He decided when he bought the tickets for Stars that he would make the night special. He decided to let go of Brooke. Whatever he felt for her obviously wasn't real because it would have lasted. He knew he had always been in love with Peyton but was trying to hide it. Not anymore. He had decided he was going to do what was right for him. He would explain to Brooke exactly how he felt once she got home from California.

Lucas pulled up outside Peyton's house at 7.30 on the button. He fixed his shirt, grabbed the flowers he bought for her and went to the front door and rang the bell. He was greeted by a gleeming smile. Peyton looked amazing.

"You look fantastic" Lucas said with his jaw still hanging open

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." Peyton smiled, eyeing the flowers.

"Oh these are for you...happy stars concert day" He laughed, handing the flowers to Peyton

"Aw thanks Luke, you shouldn't have" Peyton hugged Luke and kissed him on the cheek causing both of them to blush slightly.

"Anyway, we can't stand here all night, we better get going if you wanna be anywhere near the front"

"Yeah cool, let's go!"

They reached the venue less than 10 minutes later and joined the queue. Peyton was chattering excitedly about how much she was looking forward to the gig. Lucas was more looking forward to just spending the night with her. After waiting 40 minutes in the queue, they eventually opened the doors. Peyton and Lucas rushed in managing to get a standing space fairly close to the stage.

Stars opened with "Your Ex-Lover is Dead". Peyton's favourite song on the album. She let the music take over. She felt goosebumps all over. This is why she loved music. This is why Lucas loved her. He loved how she let the music envelope her. They played a long set which they ended with Calender Girl. Lucas' favourite song. He took Peyton's hand and they got lost in the song together.

_If I am lost for a day; try and find me,_

_ But if I don't come back, then I won't look behind me, _

_All of the things that I thought were so easy just got harder and harder each day,_

_ December is the darkest and June is the light but this empty bedroom won't make anything righ_t

Peyton held his hand and turned to him. He looked into her eyes searching for confirmation that what he was about to do was okay. Peyton beat him to it. She leaned in to kiss him. This was what both of them had been craving all summer.

_While out on the landing a friend I forgot to send home, _

_Who waits up for me all through the night,_

_ Calendar girl whos in love with the world, Stay alive, _

_Calendar Girl whos in love with the world, Stay alive_

Lucas kissed her softly back. His heart beating fast and he felt her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth letting his tongue caress hers. Peyton allowed the kiss grow deeper. Lucas pulled away, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her again. Once the gig had ended, Lucas led Peyton towards the beach.

They walked on the sand holding hands. Each content in each other's company.

"I'm so glad we did this tonight Peyt." Lucas stopped and put his arms around her waist.

"Me too." Peyton replied, thinking about what to say next.

"I wasn't sure how you would react but I really like you Peyton. I don't care about anyone as much as I care about you." Lucas kissed her softly.

"I care about you too Lucas. I denied it for so long but I can't anymore."

"I only have one worry..." Lucas started

"Brooke." Peyton stated quickly.

AN: Okay will update soon if people like this. Any suggestions much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
